


【DH】《霍格沃茨第623届魔法糕点烘焙比赛》

by Layko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry；德哈, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layko/pseuds/Layko
Summary: 二年级





	【DH】《霍格沃茨第623届魔法糕点烘焙比赛》

**Author's Note:**

> 二年级

（1）  
9¾车站旁，不少年轻的孩子在和他们的父母告别，提着行李边挥手边踏上霍格沃茨特快列车。哈利和罗恩一起把行李放在车厢内，在椅子上坐了下来，门还没关上，刚好有一个穿着拉文克劳蓝色制服的男生路过。  
“霍格沃茨第623届魔法糕点烘焙比赛马上就要开始了，欢迎参加哦。”拉文克劳男生笑眯眯地把宣传单递了进来。  
坐在靠门的哈利把传单接了过来，分给罗恩和赫敏。  
这个比赛全称Magic Pastry Baking Competition（魔法糕点烘焙比赛），简称MCBC，是为了纪念爱吃甜点的前校长德克斯特·福斯科而特别举办的，已经连续举办六百多届，在霍格沃茨算是人气较高的一个活动。  
MCBC优胜者不仅会在魔法美食届名声大噪，还会得到许多令人垂涎的奖品，比如罕见的魔法材料、药剂配方、禁书阅读权等等。  
“……本次比赛将于9月23日在大礼堂举行，届时将有多位美食评鉴家、知名西点制作者、魔法糕点爱好者莅临现场参与点评……参赛者请在9月1日至9月5日内报名……大赛奖品丰厚，暂时包括雷鸟尾羽、《小人物，大计划》八字脚拉格诺著、洛哈特亲笔签名、非洲树蛇皮、美容药剂、《摄魂怪起源——内心的软弱》 ……”赫敏把宣传单上的内容念了出来，“嘿！这里有和摄魂怪有关的书！！”  
三个人惊喜地对视，他们已经为怎么了解东西苦恼了好久。  
“呃……我一点了也不懂烘焙……”罗恩摸了摸他沾了灰的鼻头，不过只是把灰块抹开了。  
赫敏希冀地看向哈利：“我只略会一点麻瓜烘焙术。”  
到了霍格沃茨后，他们前往拉文克劳学院找到活动负责人报名，当然——参赛者，哈利·波特。  
“好了，报名成功，这是初赛的比赛内容，请回去认真准备吧。”  
哈利接过小纸片，第一眼就让他皱起了眉。  
黄油啤酒。  
这个是传说中最好喝的饮品，可是……他没有喝过啊。  
赫敏凑到他背后看了一眼，“这个我好像在书上看到过配方，可以找找。”  
格兰芬多三巨头立即前往图书馆。  
路过的马尔福少爷皱眉：“他们来拉文克劳干嘛？”  
高尔心说，不是您一路跟着他们过来的吗，但表面上恶狠狠地说：“谁知道呢他们总是到处乱晃。”  
克拉布接腔：“或许我们可以去看看他们要耍什么把戏并揭发他们的丑恶面目。”  
德拉科赞许地点了点头，“走吧。”少爷和他的保镖一起进入拉文克劳学院。  
“嘿我有点事要问你。”德拉科屈起手指敲了敲桌面，负责人抬起头来，习惯性地先微笑：“您好是要参加MCBC吗……需要……帮助吗……”  
“刚才哈利·破特是来报名的吗？”  
“是的。”  
“好吧，那也给我来一份参赛表。破特不敢声张他参加比赛的事，一定是怕输给我吧。”他面带得意的微笑，填下参赛表格，“……所属院别？当然是高贵的斯莱特林……喜欢吃什么？青苹果味的糖果吧……擅长糕点？呃？”他卡住，随即刷刷写下：柠檬蛋糕。  
负责人按耐住翻白眼的冲动。  
（2）  
哈利三人在图书馆的食物区坐了一下午，终于在《甜蜜人生：论魔法糕点的四大做法》一书中找到了完整的黄油啤酒做法。  
“四汤匙加盐黄油、四分之三杯黄糖、二又四分之一杯重奶油打匀分开、一茶匙香草提取物……哈利艰难地咀嚼着每一个字符，“那么到底要做呢？”  
赫敏把书页往后翻，“这里有‘详细’步骤”。  
罗恩坐在旁边打着哈欠，“每一个单词我都听得懂，但是它们合在一起我就一个字也听不懂了。”  
哈利痛苦地点了点头。  
聪明的格兰杰小姐此时也有点苦恼，他们可都没有糕点制作经验，“我们去工作间试一试吧。”  
三个人跑到厨房，找小精灵们借了一些原材料，然后抱着它们跑到工作间。  
路过的隆巴顿同学表示可以提供帮助。  
“不、不用了，谢谢你！”哈利露出比哭还要难看的笑容，“感谢你在精神上给予我们鼓励！”  
“那好吧。”  
三个人微笑着目送纳威离开，等他的背影消失在走廊拐角，迅速把门锁上，松了一口气。  
没有发现纳威走后拐角处露出一撮铂金色的碎发，德拉科盯着紧闭的木门：“看看，他们似乎找到了做黄油啤酒的方法。”  
克拉布和高尔露出紧张之色：“那怎么办？我们要破坏他们吗？还是？”  
德拉科得意地冷笑一声，显然他早就有了办法：“去把他们的配方偷过来。”  
偷偷摸摸地环顾四周，带上伸缩耳，肉色的绳子从工作间的通风口爬了进去。  
“……下黄油，加入黄糖……继续加热，偶尔搅拌一下……关火，再慢慢搅拌进……一杯重奶油，再加上香草提取物……”赫敏的声音断断续续地传来。  
“克拉布你的伸缩耳怎么回事！”德拉科摘下伸缩耳摔在他身上，眉头紧皱。  
克拉布慌乱地接住，“可能是格兰杰施了什么咒语……”实际上他刚刚没事揪着伸缩耳的绳子玩……  
德拉科冷笑一声：“也是，那个泥巴种会不少花招。”转身离开，“我们走。”  
9月23日9:00am-礼堂-初赛  
主持人由韦斯莱兄弟担任——大家公认最能活跃气氛的人。而各个院的参赛选手站在自己院的长桌前，最后检查自己的原材料。  
德拉科隔着人群朝哈利投去不屑的一瞥，你输定了，破特。他用口型说。  
哈利不爽地皱眉。  
“比赛开始！”  
双子的声音重叠在一起，随即想起各种乒乒乓乓的碗盆声。  
哈利用加热器把锅加热，倒进加盐黄油和黄糖。  
德拉科也是这么做的，只是他的黄油是市面上最基本的那款。  
哈利看黄油融化，挖了一点重奶油继续加热。  
德拉科不为所动，抱臂看着黄油继续融化，偶尔搅两下。看到哈利加了点什么，他也挖出一勺黄油拌进去。  
哈利看都融化得看不多了，把火关掉，边倒进剩下的四分之一杯重奶油边搅拌，锅里是均匀的奶黄色。  
德拉科也把火关了，将整杯重奶油都倒了进去，整个搅不开地黏在一起。他有些疑惑，自己分明都是按照赫敏所说，并跟着破特的步骤把握时间的啊。  
哈利再倒上一茶匙的香草提取物，甜味溢满周围的空气。  
德拉科有些绝望，他的香草提取物倒上去之后根本拌不进去啊，整个异常黏糊。他望着面前的黄油直到比赛结束。  
而哈利还在忙活着把黄油弄到啤酒上，进行搬运、修饰、点缀，黄澄澄的啤酒配上淡黄的黄油，再加上空气中那股甜腻和酒香混合在一起，让人味觉大动。  
“哇，我们可以看到波特同学即将完成他的作品，嗯（吸气）——味道非常棒，尝起来应该也不会太差哦！”  
“隆巴顿同学已经申请换第三个锅了，非常幸运道具都是由举办方提供……”  
“诶马尔福同学为什么没有动作了？”  
“喔佩蒂尔的黄油看起来也是非常不错！”  
哼，自己可从来没有动手做过食物——因为马尔福庄园多的是家养小精灵，根本不需要他操心。不像破特，寄人篱下，当然很擅长做吃的啦。德拉科如是安慰自己。  
“比赛结束！”  
整个礼堂里都弥漫着甜腻腻的味道，刺得德拉科想打喷嚏。  
男女学生会成员开始收集参赛作品并进行品尝，时不时发出一些讨论。  
哈利的作品他们每个人都尝了一点，露出惊喜的神色。  
纳威的作品看起来颜色略……黑，品尝，好吧是焦糖味的？  
等走到斯莱特林桌时，第一个就是德拉科的作品。几个人面面相觑，这是要自己动手把黄油加到啤酒上？德拉科瞪着他们：“快尝尝啊，这可是高贵的马尔福亲手完成的！”  
几个人勉为其难地动手，想把黄油从锅里挖出一点——呃，勺子粘在了里面拔不出来了……  
为首的女孩抱歉地看了德拉科一眼，意味已经很明显了。  
德拉科气得发抖，死死咬着牙，直到韦斯莱兄弟开始念入选名单。  
“汉娜·艾博、诺厄·杰拉德、克罗夫特·坎贝尔、沃尔什·卡特 ……哈利·波特。恭喜以上同学进入决赛！”  
赫敏和罗恩拼命鼓掌，哈利也朝他们露出如释重负的微笑。  
德拉科几乎要把牙咬碎。  
（3）  
10月28日的决赛很快就到来了。  
在此之前，德拉科偷了一根杰拉德的头发，花了大半个月的时间配出了复方汤剂，代替他参加比赛。真正的杰拉德被高尔和克拉布紧密盯着。  
“让我们用热烈的掌声欢迎所有参赛选手！”  
选手一个个入场，德拉科抬头挺胸，十分自信——他就打听到决赛比赛内容，约克夏郡布丁。他为此已经准备了一个月，除了斯内普的课都在偷偷补觉。  
所有人都就位，很不巧，他被安排在哈利的对面，毫不客气地甩了一记眼刀过去。  
哈利懵懵地看向他，似乎在大脑里检索这个人是谁。  
德拉科得意地笑，这次就看他把哈利·波特狠狠地踩在脚下吧！  
“……决赛的比赛项目是——蜜糖果馅饼！希望所有选手利用桌上的材料在规定时间内完成作品。比赛开始！”  
“……”德拉科几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，马尔福家的消息这么不可靠的吗？他呆滞地站在桌前，蜜糖果馅饼？是什么平民点心？  
爸爸欺我！  
“波特选手已经开始揉面团了，看起来十分自信！”  
“咦汉娜选手的柠檬片切得十分细致噢！”  
“哇卡特选手……”  
好，全世界只有他是小垃圾。  
啊，上来丢人现眼还输给破特气死我了！  
“诶杰拉德选手怎么没有动作？我记得他在上一场比赛中前几名完成的，这是在……”  
德拉科扯出一抹苦涩的笑容，强颜欢笑：“酝酿。”  
这一“酝酿”就酝酿到比赛结束，他把七个柠檬都切成薄片，摆出一个：（  
这次决赛的评委不是别人，正是邓布利多本人，他挨个开始品尝。  
“嗯，颜色非常的鲜艳，让我想起了阳光和雏菊呢。”  
“哦这甜美的味道，简直是美好记忆碎片的化身！”  
“天哪我从未吃过这样奇妙的糖果馅，可以告诉我是什么味道的吗！”（“海草味，教授。”）  
……  
“嘿多么传神的图案，让我尝尝……噢好新鲜的味道！我很久没有吃过这么酸的柠檬了。”邓布利多微笑着看着他：“这里面一定倾注了你许多感情吧！”  
德拉科呆滞地点了点头，这场比赛在他知道做蜜糖果馅饼的时候就已经结束了。  
“我宣布——本届魔法糕点烘焙比赛冠军得主，诺厄·杰拉德！”  
德拉科继续呆滞，他的一只手被邓布利多举了起来——他听到了什么！？  
他是冠军！！！  
他赢了破特啊啊啊啊！  
哈利的表情看起来也有点错愕，不是很懂为什么一片柠檬可以俘获邓布利多教授。  
（4）  
杰拉德还在和克拉布、高尔睡成一团。  
FIN.


End file.
